gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Serpent (series)
Cross Serpent (クロスサーペント) is a series of video games developed by Multisoft, known back then as Gamesoft. It follows Kato Wyvol, a young tribesman who is the victim of the "Crossgene Epidemic," as he protects the world from another worldwide infection with the help of friends such as Kidd Baxton, a fellow mechanic and the inventor of the K.Y.O (Kidd's Yielding Object), and Dai Andou, an enigmatic assassin and the father of Kai Andou. It originally started as a beat 'em up, but it later becomes an action-adventure game as of the following entries. There was also a crossover with another Multisoft franchise, Bomb Strike. Game Summaries Cross Serpent: Virus Blitz Kato Wyvol, a tribesman transformed into a reptilian Crossgene mutant after the "Crossgene Epidemic," finds K.Y.O crashed into his village. It warns him about the plans of BIOMIND, a secret organization hellbent on selling Crossgenes to further create their Crossgene army. After hearing this, Kato and K.Y.O leave the village (with the tribe leader's consent) and stop BIOMIND from conquering the world. On the way he meets Dai Andou, the mysterious assassin who attacks him not long after Dragoon arrives in Kodo Island, Kidd Baxton, K.Y.O's creator who is saved by Kato after being ambushed by an army of Crossgene robots, and Li Fon, a martial artist who left his isolated village to see the world for himself. Together, they form the "Virus Blitz" in order to destroy the Virus Machines operating in China, U.S.A., Europe, and Russia. Cross Serpent 2: Victory Burst The Virus Blitz has disbanded but are reunited after a science group that goes by the name "Retix Corporation" is seeking to use their Crossgene DNA to create digital soldiers. Meanwhile, another group known as the Spirit Barriers are working to quell the Crossgenes from the world to stop a disastrous event that happened long ago from repeating itself. Jessica Ambers, a researcher from the Gosma Association, appears to be relevant to the game's events as well, and the heroes must protect her from falling into the antagonists' hands. Cross Serpent 3: Tag Attack In order to face each other at the upcoming World Championship, Kato, Kidd, Li and Dai have once again disbanded the team and rejoined their home groups. With only Kato and Jessica left in the Virus Blitz, a new fighter, Astro Shotput and Kato's older brother Roga join them. CrossXBomb: Exploding Fight A non-canon crossover which takes place before Cross Serpent 3 and after Bomb Strike 2 (for the Nintendo DS). The Virus Blitz is on a well deserved vacation. But, a hyperactive teenager named Geo Bronze continues to pursue Kato for a rematch. The Virus Blitz's vacation eventually takes a turn for the worst once they encounter mysterious metal giants who claim to be the Dark Spirits sealed inside a strange temple. With Geo under their control, the Moon Strikers seek to destroy the world with their Crossgene-infused cannons. Together, Kato, Kidd, Li, and Dai must save not only Geo, but the world as well, with the help of a gang of pilots. Characters Cross Serpent/Characters Trivia * The team who developed this series, Team Nitro, was also responsible for the Superstar racing games, as to why they are released together. ** On that note, in Superstar Unity, Buster made a few nods to some of the characters in Virus Blitz, referring to Kato as "the tribal lizard guy," for example. * Cross Serpent: Virus Blitz was originally going to be a sequel to Planetary Heroes, but due to lack of popularity regarding said game, it was made as a standalone title. * The GameCube port of Cross Serpent 3: Tag Attack was the second-to-last game released on the console, followed by Madden NFL 08. Category:Multisoft Category:Video Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Action-Adventure Category:Fighting